


close to me

by brahnuh



Series: pen pals [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, like this is straight-up fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahnuh/pseuds/brahnuh
Summary: Bucky has a ring in his pocket and a plan.





	close to me

**Author's Note:**

> well, come on. i couldn't very well _not_ write a proposal for these fools, could i?
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> (this can be read as a stand-alone if you really want, but it’s a direct culmination of the relationship created in my original fic \- so read that first if you don't want to be confused!)

A year after coming home to the States, Steve has been officially stationed in New York for at least the next two years, and he and Bucky make the decision to find an apartment together. It pains Bucky not to live with Clint anymore, but since Natasha has now officially moved in, the space is getting crowded and he knows the two of them need their own space. He and Steve manage to find something a few blocks away, though, so some of the ache in his chest eases up. (It also helps that he’s moving in with the love of his life, of course.)

Four months after that, Bucky has a ring in his pocket and a plan. 

✪✪✪

It had been an adventure, trying to find a ring for Steve. Bucky had roped Sam into helping him search for one, feeling good enough about his closeness with Steve to trust his own choice but wanting the approval of Steve’s closest friend anyway. Sam laughed, at first, when Bucky asked after a VA meeting, but clapped Bucky on the shoulder after a moment and told him that of _ course _he’d help; what good was having to listen to the both of them figuring their relationship out from the start if he couldn’t be involved in the engagement part too?

They were out for hours while Steve was at work, searching through store after store and disappointed by every place they browsed. The end of the day loomed over them and time was running out before Steve got off. Not only that, but Bucky and Steve had dinner plans with Clint and Natasha, and Bucky didn’t want to be out late enough for Steve to ask after why he wasn’t at home.

Bucky was about to throw in the towel, at least for the next few days, when Sam stopped, peering into a small shop they’d passed over earlier on in the day. When he ducked inside, Bucky followed, a little confused by the purposefulness of Sam’s gait. Sam strolled directly to a case just behind the window, leaning over it. 

“Check out that one,” Sam said, pointing to one of the rings in the back. Bucky leaned a little closer to get a better look, and when he did, his breath caught in his throat. The [ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/655342574/mens-wedding-bands-blue-agate-meteorite?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_campaign=shopping_us_RingsParadise_sfc_osa&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_custom1=0&utm_content=9642924&gclid=CjwKCAjw-7LrBRB6EiwAhh1yX9oTLFNUHuphwO-NnCOk1mfJNNYPdPVaWU8UMLr2Baqg267ILbHr9RoClqIQAvD_BwE) itself was a pale gold, but it was inlaid with bands of silver and deep blue agate, running parallel along the outside and connected by a silver arrow positioned between them. Something about it felt _ right_; it felt like it belonged with him and Steve. A tell-tale prick began behind Bucky's eyes and he blinked a few times to get himself under control. 

When he looked up, Sam fixed him with a soft smile, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “He’s gonna love it.”

✪✪✪

Surprisingly, the proposal date itself had been Natasha’s idea. Clint, of course, had once again suggested Bucky write a letter — but since the last letter he wrote to Steve was an apology for lashing out, Bucky’s started to think letters are a little played out for them. (At least for the time being; Steve’s a huge sap, and Bucky has no doubt Steve will find some reason to write him letters soon enough.)

Instead, Nat had suggested a picnic. It’s the exact kind of casually romantic thing Steve will absolutely go for, and it gives Bucky the chance to propose on his own terms — no big crowd, no celebratory champagne to have to request, no one but the two of them and one big question. 

✪✪✪

This is why, on a mid-December afternoon, Bucky is carrying a picnic basket and leading Steve to the Brooklyn Heights Promenade — the place he asked Steve to be his boyfriend. It’s not exactly a prime picnic spot, but the benches have been cleared of snow and Bucky has to bite back a smile when he thinks about how far they’ve come since that day. 

Steve got excited about the idea when Bucky told him, and if he’s suspicious of what Bucky’s going to do, he isn’t showing it. Bucky’s glad they’ve been back though here a few times since last year; his intentions would be perfectly transparent otherwise. Although — after officially becoming boyfriends, Steve and Bucky had gone straight back to Steve’s place, so maybe he isn’t being so obvious after all.

Bucky spares a moment to be grateful it’s one of the warmer winter days before leading Steve to one of the benches and setting their basket down. 

“I would’ve brought a blanket, but I didn’t think we needed to literally freeze our asses off in the snow,” Bucky says, and Steve throws his head back and laughs. The sound still warms Bucky down to his core just like it did the first time he heard it.

They enjoy the food they’d prepared together and spend their time people-watching, trying to figure out the stories of everyone that passes by. Bucky has found such a creative outlet in his stranger-storytelling that he and Steve have joked about creating a comic or something based on some of his more outlandish claims.

As they look around, they spot two teenage boys walking alongside each other, one dark-haired and lean, the other blond and stocky. The taller one says something that makes the other boy laugh and blush, ducking his head. Bucky nudges Steve over the picnic basket, jerking his chin toward them. 

“How long d’you think it’ll take for them to admit their feelings for each other?”

Steve glances toward the boys in question, leaning toward Bucky to get a better look. “Who’s to say they aren’t on a date already?”

Bucky shakes his head, watching the way the dark-haired boy rubs at his neck when he makes the blond boy laugh and how they don’t meet each other’s eyes, their cheeks similar shades of pink. “I don’t think so. Not yet, at least. Look at them. If this were a date, they’d have their hands all over each other.”

“Oh, really?” Steve says, and when Bucky looks over at him, he’s got an eyebrow raised. “What does that make this, then?”

Bucky laughs. He can feel the weight of the small velvet box beginning to burn a hole in his pocket and ignores the way his heart starts to speed up when he realizes it. He schools his face into an appropriately somber expression before speaking again. “Steve, I’m sorry you had to find out this way. We’ve just been friends this whole time.”

“If this is how you treat your friends, I’d love to see how you treat your actual relationships,” Steve responds, setting Bucky off cackling again. His nerves probably contribute to that, though, since once he starts it takes effort to get himself to stop.

Well. Now’s as good a time as any.

“Funny you should say that,” Bucky says once he’s calmed down, and slides off the bench and onto one knee on the freezing concrete in front of him. Steve’s breath hitches, eyes wide as he stares down at Bucky.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky begins, staring up at him. “You are a pain in my ass. You’re stubborn and hotheaded and loudmouthed, and your feet are always cold, and you never put your dishes directly into the dishwasher like I ask you to _ all the time._" Steve ducks his head a little sheepishly and Bucky's gaze grows fond as he continues. "You’re also infuriatingly kind, and understanding, and you care so much about everything — frankly, it’s ridiculous. I don’t understand how you’re even a real person sometimes.” Steve lets out a wet laugh, his eyes already shining. Bucky smiles and barrels on. “More than that, though, I don’t understand how you can put up with me — but you do anyway, and I don’t even think I could live my life without you in it. You are my real-life sunshine and I couldn’t ask for a better man to be my best friend, my love, and the light of my life.” Bucky takes a breath and lets out a shaky laugh, reaching into his pocket to take out the box. His right hand shakes as he holds onto it. “That’s the whole speech I prepared for this. I guess the only thing left is to ask — Steve Rogers,” Bucky begins, and he has to swallow against the lump in his throat as he lifts the box and pops it open, “will you marry me?”

Steve beams so brightly Bucky feels it light up his bones. Tears roll down his cheeks but he doesn’t wipe them away, just nods, sliding down to kneel in front of Bucky and wrap him in his arms. He buries his face in Bucky’s neck, gripping him so tightly it hurts, and Bucky thinks his own grin just may split his face in two.

“I love you,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s temple before replacing his words with a kiss.

“I never knew you were such a sap,” Steve responds, a giddy laugh bubbling up from his chest as he squeezes Bucky tighter. “I love you so much.” Bucky’s hand rests with the ring box against Steve’s back as he returns the embrace. After Steve makes no move to let go, though, Bucky lets out a fondly exasperated huff.

“You gonna let me put the ring on you or what?”

Steve scrambles backwards, laughing and wiping at his face. Bucky reaches up to swipe the tears away with his metal hand, earning a hiss from Steve. “Your fingers are freezing,” he accuses, though the smile hasn’t left his face.

“Must be because you made me wait so long to give you the ring.” 

Steve elbows him but obediently holds out his hand. Bucky takes the ring out of the box but Steve takes hold of his wrist before he can slide it onto his finger. “Wait,” Steve says, leaning closer to the ring. “What does it say?”

Bucky smiles, glad he elected to add the inscription. “‘Til the end of the line.’”

“You really are a sap,” Steve teases, laughing, but he lets Bucky slip on the ring and doesn’t even complain about his cold fingers again. He turns his hand over, admiring. 

“You like it?” Bucky asks, fleetingly concerned Steve may be displeased with the design now that he’s actually got it against his skin.

Steve glances up at him and he’s tearing up again but the smile won’t leave his face. “Of course I do.” He laces his left hand with Bucky’s flesh hand and Bucky can’t help but grin at the feeling of the cool metal band between their fingers.

He chances a glance at the boys from before, only to see they’ve come much closer — and now stand staring at him and Steve. Bucky waves. Both boys blush, but the dark-haired one calls out, “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Bucky calls back, grinning. Then, to his glee, he watches as the blond boy starts leading the other away — and reaches out for the dark-haired boy’s hand to tug him along. Bucky flashes him a thumbs up when he looks back at the two of them. Steve’s laughter ghosts over Bucky’s cheek; he’s watching them too.

“Looks like we’re an inspiration,” Steve murmurs.

“Looks like.” 

Then Bucky kisses Steve until they both realize their knees are freezing, and they decide to take the rest of their celebration somewhere a bit more private.

As they’re leaving, however, Steve stops in his tracks, eyes narrowing as he truly takes in their surroundings. Then he starts to laugh.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve starts, turning to face Bucky as he giggles, “did you propose to me in the same spot you asked me to be your boyfriend?”

Bucky’s face heats up and he glances down, a little bit embarrassed at just how cheesy the whole thing turned out to be — and how okay he is with that.

“You did! This is where we made it official!”

Bucky shakes himself and rolls his eyes as he starts walking away, brushing past Steve as he goes. “I’m fine with leaving without you,” he calls, since Steve doesn’t seem to be following.

Steve snags his wrist, though, spinning him around and catching Bucky around the waist. He presses their lips together in a kiss that feels like coming home, and Bucky momentarily forgets to be self-conscious. When they pull apart, their foreheads rest together, clouds of their breath mingling in the cold. 

“Your proposal was perfect,” Steve murmurs. Then, because he’s an asshole: “You really nailed the romance-to-cheesiness ratio.”

“You’re lucky I love you, punk,” Bucky says, shaking his head and pushing against Steve’s chest as he makes to pull away. Steve just tightens his hold and darts in to kiss Bucky again.

“I love you too,” Steve says after a moment, leaning back and grinning, “fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> well there you have it! i hope you liked it!
> 
> i still have some other oneshot-y scenes i want to do with steve, so i won't say i'm done with muh boys yet, but i really wanted to write this dang proposal, so it happened.
> 
> (also, did y'all catch billy kaplan and teddy altman bein cute as heck?)


End file.
